


Work Song

by badboybellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy got his ass kicked, Bellarke, Clarke didn't leave, Clarke's mums a bitch sometimes, F/M, Fights, Hozier, Protective Bellamy, Song fic, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work Song, finn's dead, mature content, still love Abby though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboybellamy/pseuds/badboybellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since everyone got back home from Mount Weather but no one has been the same since, especially not Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin. Though Bellamy and Clarke have only gotten closer because of what happened, dealing with the trauma has not been easy. Sex has become a way for Bellamy and Clarke to affirm their new found relationship without actually talking about how they feel. After awhile Clarke begins to avoid Bellamy and he can't for the life of him figure out why. </p><p> </p><p>I suck a summaries and I don't want to spoil the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Song

**_"Boys workin' on empty, is that the kinda way to face the burning heat? I just think about my baby, I'm so full of love I could barely eat. There's nothing sweeter than my baby. I'd never want once from the cherry tree 'cause my baby's sweet as can she'd give me toothaches just from kissin' me, when my, time comes around lay me gently in the cold dark earth. No grave, can hold my body down, I'll crawl home to her."_ **

Clarke was tired and grumpy, she had been working unbearably long shifts in the med bay the past few days and at this point all she wanted to do was sleep. She didn't bother taking off her jacket and shoes when she entered her tent and laid down on the cot. It seemed much more comfortable when she was this tired- warmer too. As soon as she was about to fall asleep, which she hasn't done a lot of ever since Finn's death, voices were loud outside the safety of her tent. She grumbled and cursed under her breath before hauling her heavy with sleep limbs up and outside.

"You know nothing!" Abby spat, pointing a finger accusingly at Bellamy.

"I know more about these kids than you ever will."

"You will listen or you will face the consequences." The disgust in Abby's voice sent chills down Clarke's spine.

"You have no right here. This is my camp, my people. They do not take orders from you. You sent them to their deaths- all of them. I'll be damned if I let you have a say in anything that goes on in our lives. Do you understand?" Bellamy took a step forward, challenging Clarke's mother.

"You stand here and talk about taking orders but you are no leader, you are a criminal." Kane snarled coming in for Abigail's defense- both men were wound tight and ready to fight.

"And you are a murder." Hate flashed in the rebel's eyes, Clarke ran quickly in between them to intervene. Marcus moved fast, swinging his fist at Bellamy. But Clarke fell to the ground- shocked. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth as she tried to process what had just happened. Bellamy lunged at Marcus with a snarl, punching him over and over. Guards broke through the gasping crowd that had formed before the fight and pulled Bellamy off of Kane- who had begun to swing himself. "Don't you fucking touch her again or I swear I will kill you. Do you hear me? I will fucking kill you." Clarke could only recall a number of times she had seen him so angry.

Clarke stood up shakily, staring at Bellamy's bloody face. Her mom gently touched her shoulder. "Honey, are you-"

Clarke jerked away from her, shaking her head over and over. "Don't touch me." With the back of her hand she wiped the blood from her busted lip.

Bellamy followed her lead, breaking away from the guards and doing his best to stand calm so they wouldn't arrest him. Again.

They made eye contact and all Bellamy saw was disappointment bathed in blue. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it when she shook her head and stormed into the med bay. Once inside she paced, fuming with anger. Why did Bellamy have to be such an ass? Why did her mom have to pick a fight with him for being their leader of all things? And why the fuck did she step in to protect him? He's a big boy he can handle himself.

After fifteen minutes of pacing Abby walked in. "Honey." She started.

"No, you don't get to honey me." She said- flinching as her mother reached up to touch her busted lip.

"Clarke, you shouldn't have gotten in the middle of that fight. Marcus would've been able to handle Bellamy." Abby said, trying to reason with her daughter.

"I don't care about Kane. In fact, I don't care what either of you have to say. You lost every right you had when you killed my father. So don't either of you think you can lay a hand on Bellamy or any one of my people without everyone standing against you."

"Why do you protect him, Clarke?"

"Protect who?" She asked defensively.

"Bellamy Blake. Why do you insist on protecting a criminal? A murderer?" The disapproval her mother had for the rebel boy was apparent.

"Down here everything is different, there is no line between good and evil. We've all done terrible things. I've done terrible things, mom, worse than anything he's ever done. I trust him and I need him to lead our people. And if you can't handle that then get the hell out!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "No, you know what? Just get the fuck out. You make me sick."

With a heavy sigh her mother turned on her heel and walked out. From behind Clarke heard familiar footsteps. Strong foot steps that she had decided she would follow anywhere. Footsteps she herself needed to lead.

"I shouldn't have heard that." His voice was rough and it caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

"It's fine." Clarke turned around to face him, he looked worse now than when she left him. "What happened? I mean...besides what happened?"

"The guards had to discipline the fight out of me. Anyway, Kane sent me here to be patched up before patrol." His gaze wavered and the room fell silent. "Are you okay though?" He asked gesturing to her split lip.

"Who _are you people? Who are you people? Who are you people? You crossed the line. Their blood is on your hands, I'm afraid you can't wash it off this time."_

"Clarke, what's wrong?" Bellamy's voice stunned her out of her trance. He watched her blue eyes cloud with tears and her split lip tremble.

"I did it for you." She blurted out, quietly wiping a tear from her cheek. "I did all of it for you, to protect you. But I can't do it anymore. I can't live like this anymore."

He was shocked by this display of emotion, his once strong princess's reign had collapsed. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know anymore." Her hands moved up to cover her face and she shook her head. "I killed them all." She closed her eyes tightly and all she saw was the flames, the blood, the limbs, and the dead. She hated it, she hated herself.

Bellamy stepped forward and with slow hesitant movements he hugged Clarke tightly to himself. "I forgive you." He said instead of promising that it would be okay and that it wasn't her fault.

"I had to do it. I had to. They would've found you. A-and I c-couldn't let that happen.I can't lose you, Bell. I had to. I had to. I had to." She sobbed, clenching his shirt tightly. He rubbed her back gently trying to provide even minimal comfort.

"We've all done things we didn't want to do, that's what it means to be a leader. Okay? You are a good leader and you do the best that you can. We're all just doing the best we can." He soothed, running a hand down the length of her hair. "We'll get through this, all of us. Together."

She continued to cry until she felt like she had no tears left. She cried until she fell to her knees, burying her face in Bellamy, her rock. When she stopped crying she took a moment in his arms to collect herself before slowly backing away. "I'm sorry." She apologised, looking down as she wrung her hands nervously.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Bellamy said softly, using his hand to gently tilt her chin up so that she would look at him. "You are not to blame, for any of this."

Clarke nodded and quickly made herself busy with a bowl of water and a piece of cloth. She dipped the cloth in the water and began to clean his face off. "I left her there." She said quietly, focusing more on the blood that had begun to dry than his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asked, still being gentle with her.

"Your sister. I left Octavia there to die." She just shook her head and sighed.

Bellamy didn't speak for what felt like hours. "I told you that I forgave you. I meant it, you are forgive." When Clarke didn't look up to meet his eyes he tilted her chin up with his finger and stroked her pale cheek with his thumb.

She stared up at him in disbelief. "She could have died." He didn't respond, didn't think that Octavia is what was really upsetting her. "I closed that door on you, Bell."

"You did what you thought you had to do. I would have done the same thing." Bellamy said softly, his hand warm on her cold cheek. Bellamy was always the warmer of the two.

"That's the thing, Bellamy, you wouldn't have. You would have ran out there to save me. Hell, you would have burned for me." Clarke felt like crying again so she set her jaw tight and clenched her fist by her side. Despite what everyone thinks, Bellamy was not a selfish murderer. He wouldn't have left her for dead- she just knew he wouldn't.

"Why are you so sure?" He asked tenderly, brown eyes soft.

"The way you look at me." Clarke answered. She couldn't pin point the exact moment she began to love Bellamy Blake but she remembers shortly after Murphy left their camp his facial features would soften when he looked at her- especially when he had no idea she was watching him watch her.

"Yeah, and how's that?"

_"He looks at you like you are everything, Clarke, how can you not see that?" Raven had told her once when she was a little bit tipsy. "He looks at you like..like you're the air he needs to breathe, like..."_

"Like the sun." She finished, her own voice echoing with Raven's in her head.

She noticed him looking at her- really  _looking_  at her with soft eyes and a warm smile. She loves him, she knows this now. He uses one hand to cup her cheek and the other to cup her jaw. He leans in to kiss her but falters when they hear footsteps. They break apart quickly and Clarke goes cold at the loss of contact- shivers and goosebumps erupting off of her.

"Clarke, I need to check over Marcus." She hears her mothers exasperated voice before she see's her.

"We're-" she pauses to clear her throat-"we're finished here." She repeats, shaking her head. Her jaw tightening.

Bellamy pats her shoulder when her mother finally comes into view- Abigail glares at him. He walks passed- bumping shoulders roughly with Kane, who scowls. "I'll catcha later, princess." Bellamy calls over his shoulder. Clarke know it's just to spite her mother- it makes her feel a bit better.

"My shift is over." Clarke crossed her arms over her chest defiantly as she spoke. "Think you can manage without me?"

"Watch how you speak to your mother." Kane intervenes, and Clarke still likes him more than she does her own mother.

"Forget it." Abigail dismisses with a wave of her hand, letting Clarke go. "One more thing-" she began and Clarke reluctantly turned around to face her, "don't think I don't see what you and him are to each other. You're better than him, Clarke. Don't lower yourself to his standards because you feel like your options are limited. He's a criminal, honey. Do you really want to be associated with that?"

Clarke glared at her mother, she opened her mouth to protest but it didn't seem worth it. "He is a better person than you or I could ever hope to be." She said coldly before storming out of the med bay and searching camp for Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy didn't return to camp until late that night, he had gone hunting to clear his head and Clarke was too emotionally exhausted to go after him. She put up a front and made busy around camp- avoiding her mother at all cost. She watched Bellamy enter his tent, waited a few moments as she made sure the coast was clear before storming into his tent as inconspicuously as possible.

Bellamy had already begun to strip down to his worn out boxers to try and get some sleep tonight. His shirt lay abandoned on the floor and his pants undone but still on. "What do you want?" He snapped, thinking it was one of the kids trying to annoy him before bed. His eyes met Clarke's and his expression softened. Clarke's shoulders were tense, her brow furrowed, her mouth a thin hard line, eyes glassy, and her hair was a mess of waves from anxiously tucking it and untucking it behind her ears. "What's wrong?" Bellamy sat on the edge of him makeshift bed and patted the spot next to him- inviting her to sit down and talk about it.

"I-" she began but crossed the small tent to stand in front of him. "My mom thinks you're bad for me." Clarke said, shaking her head. "But you're not, I know you're not."

He looked up at her, eyes soft but calculating. His arms circled around her waist, pulling her in close. "Yeah?" He asked, voice low.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I know."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because, Bell-" Clarke began sitting down and straddling his lap-"I know you. I know who you are, why you do what you do. I know why you fight and I know who you fight for."

Bellamy opened his mouth to say something intelligent but nothing came out, instead he lunged forward capturing her lips in a possessive yet gentle kiss. Clarke reacted instantly by kissing him back. They kissed each other breathless, their lips pink and warm- molding around one another. Bellamy wasn't sure who pulled back first but he was met with the weight of Clarke's face nuzzled in the crook if his neck.

"I know you, too." He said quietly, sweetly. Clarke hummed her agreement. Bellamy had a devilish smirk on his face as he flipped Clarke over and onto his cot, he hovered above her lips quirked up on one side.

"Oh, do tell, Bellamy Blake." Clarke egged on, grinning up at him like he was the stars in the sky.

"I know who you are, too. Sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself, y'know?" Bellamy cupped Clarke's chin and neck in both his hands. He knelt down and kissed her again- she deepened it. Clarke pushed him up a softly, just long enough to pull her shirt up over her head and flinging it to the floor of Bellamy's tent.

Soon all of their clothes were off and Bellamy was inside her. He was gentle with her, touching her with soft caresses and kissing her in the candle light. Her cheeks were pink, her back arched, and her breathing labored as she came. Bellamy followed suit, releasing himself inside her.

When all was said and done Clarke laid under the furs of his bed in his arms, resting on his chest. One of his hands gently trailed over her bare shoulder and the fingers of his other hand gently trailing over her busted lip. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm not some fragile princess." She said, looking up at him with a warm smile.

"I know you're not." He said, voice above a whisper. Bellamy kissed the freckle on her shoulder."But that doesn't make you any less  _my_ princess." They fell silent but the atmosphere wasn't heavy. Clarke shifted in his arms and sat up to retrieve her clothes. Bellamy let out a soft whine and grabbed her wrist- tugging on it gently. "Come back to bed."

"Bell, I can't. What if someone sees me in the morning?"

"Then they'll see you. Come back to bed. Please?" This is what distinguished Clarke from all of the other girls Bellamy Blake slept with, he  _always_ asked her to stay the night. Well that and all the feelings he actually had for her. The other girls were just sex but Clarke...Clarke was everything to him. "You get up super early anyway, no one'll see you."

Clarke sighed heavily but slid back into bed beside him, laying her head on his collarbone. "If we get caught you're so dead."

Bellamy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be so worth it."

"You're the worst." Clarke closed her eyes with a smile on her face, feeling sleepy as she nestled into him. Bellamy's fingers danced over the porcelain skin of her arm as she fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up before Bellamy and quickly got dressed. He stirred from sleep right before she left, mumbling for her to come back to bed and five more minutes. Miller was the only one who saw her leave Bellamy's tent and he smiled widely to himself as Clarke slipped quietly into her own tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> -Rodrick


End file.
